The Fox and Shadow Warrior Queen
by AZ23AJ
Summary: What if someone finds Naruto to train instead of Jiraiya. Scathach trains the young Naruto before going back into the Shadow Lands and come back a few years later. After the Four Great Ninja War was over, she returns and hangs out with her student too caught up. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to the one-shot Fate Series. This story will be Naruto and Scathach pairing. Naruto's looks will be Lancer from Fate/Prototype and student of Scathach. He will be under her training instead of the old fog pervert man and will have Gae Bolg. Not many pairings of this out, but I hope fans out there will love this one. Also, I will like to thank Raptorcloak, hin247, and XxFatPiexX for giving some ideas for this pairing.**

 **Now let's enjoy the story.**

* * *

Just outside the Leaf Village, an unknown figure watches the whole village as night sky covers. This figure had been causing trouble laity around the village, killing and attacking anyone that gets in his way. Hassan of the Cursed Arm was hunting and needed more mana to be in this word. This assassin was different from the others and need more food. This Hassan was summoned by Danzo to bring his dream and goal for the village but failed when his servant devours his heart and killed off the Root Ninjas.

Then Hassan started to kill off the Elder members of the council, which no one will miss and attack some civilians. The cloaked assassin was about to leave this village for more victims' hearts to devour and to act right in this world but heard a loud clash hitting the ground that caused a spark to fly a little and got his attention to an unknown visitor.

"So, it was you causing trouble," said the newcomer as he walked forward into the light to show himself.

The assassin then found out who was standing in front of him, being on guard and ready to make his mover.

The figure was a rough-kind-looking man in his late teens. He wore blue clothing covered with heavy silver armor, a wolf's head holding a crescent moon amulet and the First Hokage's neckless. He had blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes that are sited. He had a red spear that screamed danger for the assassin or anyone with the ability to sense magic. This figure was, Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of Fifth Great Ninja War, Hound of the Leaf, and student of the Shadow Warrior Queen.

"Kuk?" Hassan spoked with a broken laughter and looked at the spearman in question.

The cloaked assassin felt a danger coming from the red spear and know that this new foe will not be easy as his last targets and victims. The blonde-haired spearman looked at his target, getting a ready off from him and formed a plan of attack. If Naruto was like he when he was thirteen or the same as his other counterparts, he would have attacked like a dog with no plan, but he was a wolf and will be smart like one.

Fighting head on was never an assassin's strength but fighting dirty and using tricks like a ninja would. Hassan got himself ready, being ready to leave and know that the spearman will follow him behind him. Naruto spins his spear around with his right hand until it was in his left hand, looking dead at the assassin and ready to lunge at him.

However, Hassan jumped and started to take his leave, but the spearman didn't allow that and started to follow the assassin. The black cloaked assassin jumped from building to building and running on the streets with Naruto following behind him. Seeing that he was behind, the blonde-haired spearman started to run faster, having his speed catching up with his target.

Hassan saw that the spearman was catching up with him and decided to use tricks to slow him down. The assassin jumped onto a building with many heavy boxes and started to throw them towards the spearman.

Naruto saw the incoming danger and kept on moving forward, having his spear back into his right hand. Five boxes came at him with strength and were aiming at him. The spearman had nothing to worry about since the Hokage had ordered everyone to be in homes until the assassin was dealt with and that made his mission easier for him to do with no one to get got in the crossfire between him and cloaked assassin.

With two swings of his spear, Naruto destroyed the first two incoming boxes towards him and kept the attack towards the assassin. The third box rolled towards him, but he jumped on top of it and back onto the streets. The last two were tried together and were thrown by the assassin. He didn't stop but thrust his spear forwards and destroyed the last of boxes that were coming towards, having many pieces of wood flying around him.

Jumping with inhuman super speed, Naruto was in front of the assassin, being across from each other. Hassan knew this fight was not going to be easy and drew out his knife with his left hand. The blond-haired spear narrowed his eyes, knowing that the fight was coming ahead, and the cloaked assassin was not going to make easy.

Hassan lunged towards the spearman and started to swing his knife at his target. Naruto saw this coming and counter all the knives attacks that were coming towards him with his spear. Blocked, swung or countered, he had fought against the assassin and both saw no opening for the other.

The blonde-haired spearman swung his spear to the right, but the assassin ducked and rolled to another side to meet another swing of the spear coming at him. Hassan dodged again by going underneath and soon saw an opening to strike, but it was blocked by an elbow and knee for his opponent. His eyes widen and soon saw himself wide open for an attack.

Naruto blocked the attacks and spartan kicked the assassin in the chest, sending him flying into a box and grunted in pain. Hassan crashed into the boxes with a groan of pain leaving out of his lips and got himself up to see the spearman lowing himself. The spear soon glowed red, having red mana energy covered the spear and narrowed his eyes towards the assassin.

Naruto swung his spears in many and different areas around towards the cloaked assassin. Hassan rolled his whole body and jumped int the middle of all the spear attacks, avoiding all the spears attacks and swing that were coming towards him. The spear attacks left behind many red cuts into the ground, boxes, and walls, but that wasn't the problem. One of the boxes had ninja bombs in them and red marks were like fire to start the magic.

Within seconds the boxes with bombs blow up in front of the two and caused them to jump out of the way to avoid the flames, being away from each other and this caused some civilians to wonder what was going. Naruto shook his head with a grunt and soon saw the assassin making a break for it. He dashed after him and not let him out his site.

Hassan kept running but stopped to look around for the spearman and see where he was at. He didn't saw around but heard a battle cry coming from above him and looked upwards to see his foe coming down to him. The blonde spearman came downwards towards the cloaked assassin with his red burning with red mana energy and thrust his spear towards him, causing a massive damaged around the area and dust covered most of the area.

The assassin got out but had some damaged on to his body and shook his head from the pain he felt. Hassan jumped into the air, but to only to find himself being kicked back into the ground by the spearman and crashed into the ground. The assassin grunted in pain but kept moving and jumped onto a building to building, moving away for the spearman. Not letting the assassin get away, Naruto sprinted after him and moved at great speed. He was not letting the assassin get away and would need his spear to finish his mission.

"Come!" Naruto shouted out as he placed his right arm at the back to summon his spear towards him.

Within a red flash of energy, the spear flayed out of its spot and towards its master's hands with great speed. Seeing his spear was close, the spearman jumped into the air and soon grabbed his spear back as he kept following the assassin. Soon the assassin stopped running and sat on top of a light pole that was nearby a steam room with the side lights going on and off many times.

"Kuk, Kuk," Hassan spoked in a broken voice but was laughing at the spear to come at him.

Naruto kept moving forward and lugged towards the assassin with lights going on or off around him. As he kept moved forward, the spearman started to notice that something was off and looked around with his eyes for any traps that the cloaked assassin might sit up. To his shock, he was right and saw knives coming at him from all sides of his neck and was wide open, so the assassin thinks.

The blonde-haired spear stood upright, stopping himself from moving forward and summon a wind to surround him for mana burst. Soon the wind surrounds Naruto, starting the burst and caused all the knives to fly everywhere and caused the assassin to be launched backward away from him. Hassan shook his head and started to take his leave, knowing that he was losing and needs a new plan. The spearman followed the assassin and not let him out of his sites.

The fight between Spearman and Assassin was starting to get more intense and only one will walk out alive.

 ** _Short Time Skip_**

"So, this is the place you want your grave to be at?" The blonde spearman asked with a smirk appearing on his face.

Naruto and Hassan soon found themselves at a ninja training field. The training grounds had trees surrounding the area and lake big enough for training or for a swim. The training ground reminded the spearman of his former teammates and teacher that failed him. But he shook his head, not allowing himself to be off guard by his past and focus on the assassin in front of.

Hassan stays quiet and watched the spearman to come to him. He will wait for the time to strike and was here first before the spearman showed up here, meaning that he had set up traps and waited for his prey to come to him. This caused Naruto to wonder what was going with the assassin and why has he not attack him first or run away like last time. This was a good question and caused the spearman to take some careful steps.

Then all the sudden many knives fired towards the blonde spearman, causing him to deafen himself and blocked all the attacks. He swung his spear around him, protecting himself and dashed towards the assassin, not letting up or leaving an opening. Hassan smirked at this and started to grab his wrapped arm.

"Kuk, Kuk, Kuk!" Hassan laughter louder than his broken voice as grabbed his wrap on his arm but failed to see the spearman running out from above.

Naruto jumped into the air and swung his spear downwards towards the assassin. Hassan saw this but was too late and gained a massive wound on his shoulder, causing to grunt in pain and took steps backward. The blonde spearman didn't let up and moved forward with the attack by swing or thrusting his spear forward at the assassin. The cloaked assassin tried to move out of the way or dodged the attack but gained many wounds on him and grunted in pain. This was not looking good for the assassin and had little choice in using his trump card.

Hassan jumped away but was too late for him and was left open for another attack. Naruto had thrust forward towards the jumping assassin and left a massive wound on assassin that caused his mask to break apart before him. The spearman narrowed his eyes when the seeing the blacked face of the assassin and kept his grip on the spear to finish his target once and for all.

The assassin jumped out of the way and was angry at the spearman for breaking his mask apart. He liked that mask and never liked someone seeing his face. The blonde spearman saw this and was close on finish this with a one-hit kill to the cloaked assassin. He landed across from the assassin, having his spear overflowing red mana that was to kill. His one hit kill that was taught to him by his teacher and was used many times to kill powerful foes he had fought against over the years.

Naruto got his spear aimed at the assassin, having the red mana overflowing and close on letting come out.

" **Gae** …," Naruto started as he thrust his spear forward

Hassan started to unwrap his right quickly and was not going to die. He launched his deformed spider-like arm towards the spearman, starting his own one-hit kill.

" **Bolg!** " Naruto shouted as the tip of the red spear shot towards the target in red energy.

" **Zabaniya!** " Hassan yelled having his right arm flying towards his target's heart.

…

… **(1)**

…

Soon rain started to come down onto the two warriors, both were wet and worn out from the fight, but only one will walk away. Naruto's spear was still in his hands and had some damaged onto his body, not too much and was alive. He narrowed his eyes at the assassin and waited for the next move. Hassan's right arm was destroyed, and heart was pierced by Gae Bolg's cures, having blood all over his chest and arm to drip onto the ground. The assassin falls onto his knee before falling face first into the ground and disappeared in the blue dust of energy. The blonde spearman sighted to himself that he finished his mission and the assassin was done for.

 ** _Time Skip_**

We soon find Naruto resting in his bed that was in his parents' household and was worn out from last night fight between the assassin. He was dressed in white shirt and black pants for the day, having his armor and spear on his desk. The blonde had filled his paperwork last night of his S-Class mission to his adoptive mother and Hokage, Tsunade Senju. So yeah, he was worn out, but not too much to see his teacher for so long.

Naruto smiled at remembering the teacher that really teach him and never saw him has a failure, but the best student she ever had to train since her last one. When his former teacher failed to see what promise he could do and turn him down to train another student. This caused the blonde to be mad and blow up in his face, having a big talk and never saw him as a good man that cared about him.

Later Naruto met the one teacher that was kind, harsh, but kind towards then anyone in the Leaf Village. She was known by many names, but was known as the Shadow Warrior Queen, Scathach. She trained her new student and was happy with the one-month training she gave him. He reminds her of her last student, Cu Chulainn and was happy to train a new student like him. And today she was going to visit the blonde and see how he was doing.

Naruto also developed feelings for his teacher. Scathach was not beautiful, but a goddess in his eyes and loved her for being herself. When he was thirteen, he didn't know what their feelings were, but with help from his adoptive mother and big sister. He found out that he was in love with her and wanted to tell her. He didn't tell her at first since she had to go back to the Land of Shadows for a while and so he waited to this day when he can finally tell her his feelings for her. Today was the day and something big was going to happen.

 **The Frost of Death**

Scathach sits on a stone rock and waited for her student to come, wondering how strong he has become over the years. To this day she remembered how she met the blonde that would become her new student. At first, she wasn't so sure but was proud that she did take him under her wing when others look down on him and saw great promise in him. She was happy to have a student like Naruto and would like to see what he has learned over the years. A dual between spears was the best way to tell why strong someone has become over the years in her words.

As if on quell, Naruto had shown up in his arm and with Gae Bolg in his right hand, making his teacher smiled at him for wearing and using what she gives him. He smiled at his Scathach and she smiled back at him.

"Naruto great timing," Scathach said, getting up out of sitting spot and stood up.

"Thank you, teacher. Today is the day we fight like last time those years ago," Naruto smiled, getting himself and had his spear ready for the dual that was ahead of him.

The blonde spearman also wanted to tell his feelings for his teacher. He will, but not right now. Right now, he must show his teacher how strong he has become and be ready at all cost. Scathach was impressed by how calm and ready his student was. Back then he was worried and dream out there, but now he was different and the same student that she trained very well. She smiled at her student as she got herself and summoned her red spear before her to wield.

The dual rules are spears only and nothing else. It tests the wielders of the spears to fight with calm and wild personally. Soon the two spear wileders dashed towards the each other, swing their spears at each other and countering each attack that comes at them. Naruto thrust forwards with his spear, but his teacher blocked that attack by spinning her spear at him and caused him to step back a bit. He shook his head and saw that his teacher was coming at him.

Scathach swung her spear at her student's legs, but he jumped and landed on top of the spear. She grunted and was locked down, being wide open. Naruto smirked and swung his downwards towards his teacher. Seeing the danger, the purple haired woman let go of her spear to dodge the attack and swing her right leg towards her student's upper part of his body, causing him to fly backward away from her and got her spear back into her hands again.

Not letting the student get a break, Scathach lugged towards the spearman and thrust her spear forwards in red mana towards her target. Seeing the danger, Naruto blocked with his own spear being covered in red mana to match his opponent's and countered it by thrusting forward to match the attack per point. A loud clash between spears was heard through the whole forest and caused a red burst of mana, having the energy flying around them and kept on attacking each other. More and more red burst of mana flies around spear wielders as each time they attack each other, and both were not letting up.

However, purple spear wielder saw an opening and strike at it, leaving her student open. Scathach spun her spear around towards the red spear, causing the whole thing to fly out of Naruto's hands. The blonde spearman was disarmed and was a shock, being smacked by the back of the head and fell onto the ground by his teacher.

Scathach smirked at her student improvements and how strong he had become. Naruto was quicker on his feet then the first couple times they spared and was calmer than a center dog she knows. The purple-haired teacher was happy and proud of her student, to the point of having new feelings towards him. She wasn't so sure about these feelings but understand them and wants to tell the blonde about them.

"Great job, Naruto. You last longer than our last dual." Scathach commented with a smile on her face.

Naruto was taken back at his teacher comment. In past duals, he would make some goods and harsh words to build himself, but she was kind to him. He smiled at his teacher comment and was happy that he made her proud.

"Thanks, teacher," Naruto replied but was hit on the head by his teacher's spear.

He winced a little in pain and looked up to his teacher to see her teacher look on with a small smile on her face, causing to be surprised.

"Naruto, please call me by my name. You have earned that right and will make me happy," Scathach said with a kind look on her face.

"O-okay, Scathach," Naruto replied with a small smile on his face.

Scathach smiled and saw that she might have a chance to tell him her feelings. She didn't that Naruto had feelings for her and wants to tell those feelings to her. The two spear wielders would get their wish come true and was only the matter of time. Little did the blonde spearman know, his teacher had a plan and reward for them to enjoy.

"How about we go for a swim?" Scathach asked, offering an idea out and put her spear away.

"A swim?" Naruto repeated with a small blush on his face.

"Yes, a swim. Its hot today and we have been sparing for awhile to earn a calm swim," Scathach replied with a smile on her face and small blush on her face.

"O-okay, I can go for a swim," Naruto smiled, agreeing for a good swim and might use it to tell another spear wielder his feelings.

Scathach smiled as she and Naruto started to take their armored clothes off for their swim clothes. Good thing they brought it with them in case outside will get hot and it has got hot. They are in the middle of summer and was the hostess time of the year. Little do Naruto and Scathach know, that things will get hotter for them.

Naruto wore a white shirt and blue swim shorts while got some towels down. One for the ground in case they need a break and enjoy the sun. The second was a couple of towels for them to dry themselves in case. Scathach wore a purple and red bikini **(2)**. The two spear wielders soon relax within the water and smiled on enjoying their swim in the sun. As they relax within the water and sun's warmth, both thought on how they should tell the other about their feelings.

Naruto wonders and thought about his feelings towards Scathach. He was grateful to his teacher and how much he had learned from her. To spear wielding to ruins and things, he needed to learn. At one point his teacher told him that she wanted to kill herself or have him kill her, but he doesn't want and told her that it was foolish. He did get hit and asked why he responds to that. The blonde told his teacher that he cares about her and one would make her happy. Little did he know that he had done great impact towards the purple haired spear wielder and her thoughts towards her student.

Scathach wonder and thought on how to tell her feelings towards Naruto. At first, she thought that the blonde he will be one to kill her and end her immortal life, but her student changed her views on that day and developed feelings towards the blonde. She wants to tell the feelings but holds back a little. If she tells her feelings and vowed to spend her life with the person she loves, she will still live a long life and see her new love die in old age. She will have to tell the blonde her feelings for him, but little did she knew that her student has a surprise for her.

After a little swim, both spear wielders sat on their towels and secretly eyed each other. Naruto eyed Scathach's body which had attractive curves, fair skin, nice looking legs, and to top it off her large breasts.

"She is so freaking hot," Naruto thought, trying to control himself.

Scathach thought likewise about Naruto with his perfect skin tan, six-pack chest and abdomen, and his blue eyes which endlessly shimmered.

"He's quite the looker and very handsome like always," Scathach thought with a small smile on her face.

The purple haired woman noticed the sun was going down and the orange setting of the sky was astonishing. Her backside was feeling a bit hot and then she spotted Naruto's sunscreen.

"Say, Naruto," Scathach said, getting her student's attention to look at her.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered.

"I'm starting to feel slightly hot on my backside. If it's not too much trouble, would you mind rubbing some of your sunscreen on my back?" Scathach asked, getting the blond to be taken back.

Naruto felt himself getting harden even more than earlier at the thought of rubbing sunscreen on the beautiful woman.

"Well, Naruto?" Scathach asked.

Naruto slowly nodded yes and Scathach laid down on the towel as unclipped her top piece, exposing the back of her breasts. The blonde-haired teen poured some sunscreen into the palm of his hand and his hands hovered over his teacher's back. She looked back at Naruto and noticed his hesitance.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm not going to hurt you if you put a short amount of sunscreen on me," Scathach said with a calm expression on her face.

"All Right, thank you. That's I really needed that," Naruto answered as he started to rub Scathach's back.

"Oh my god, her skin is so smooth and soft," Naruto thought as he rubbed down his teacher, who blushed unbeknownst to him as she really enjoyed the feeling of his hands.

Soon, Naruto was done and Scathach re-clipped her top while Naruto staggered to his feet, due to his rock-hard erection.

"Naruto are you, all right?" Scathach asked, noticing her student struggles.

"Oh, ye-ye-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go swim now," Naruto shuttered as he took off his shirt and tossed on the ground.

Then, the blonde-haired teen jumped into the water and exhaled as his body started cooling off from the heat. Then, his attention wandered to Scathach, who stood still, her eyes blank and her normally cool and collected face had a hint of rage.

"Scathach, what is it?" Naruto asked, cooling himself down from his hardened.

"Naruto is that what I think it is?" Scathach questioned as she pointed to the erection Naruto had, to which he stammered.

An idea hit Scathach as she marched into the water with an idea in her eyes and a cold look on her face. It also reminded Naruto of the look Sakura gave him every time she was about to attack him, causing him to swim away from his teacher until he reached the front of the waterfall. He then looked around and saw the purple haired woman was nowhere in sight.

"Whew!" Naruto thought in relief, but as he turned to the side, he came face to face with his teacher, Scathach.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled as Scathach backed him against the rock and then he closed his eyes, waiting to be hit.

 **Lemon (Skip if you want)**

But instead of pain, the blonde felt something soft against his lips and on his left cheek at the same cracked open one eye and to his shock. Scathach had her hand cupping his cheek and had her lips pressed against his. The blonde's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure at the thought of a woman like his teacher would be kissing him. Sure, he had feelings for her and wanted to tell for himself but hold back in fear and now was getting kissed by the woman he falls in love with. Seconds later, she pulled her lips away from the stunned blonde student and placed both her hands on his shoulder as she gazed passionately into his eyes.

"As I said before, I'm not going to hurt you, Naruto," Scathach said with a warm smile on her face

"You're not? Even if I've gotten... You know?" Naruto responded with a small blush on her face.

"You're the man who saved me from my loneliness. You change my views of killing myself or have you kill me to end my pain. I never felt this feeling for so long and I will never hurt you, Naruto," Scathach answered, having a smiling at her student.

This hit Naruto very hard and saw that his teacher had feelings for him. This makes it easy for him to tell and show Scathach his feelings towards her. His mind was made up and no longer had any fear within him to tell his feeling out.

"Scathach?" Naruto asked, getting his teacher's attention.

"Yes?" Scathach responded, wondering what her student wants to tell her.

Naruto pressed his lips back to Scathach's and the two looked into each other's eyes with compassion and love. Their tongues explored each other's mouth as the blonde wrapped his arms around his new lover's waist and she pressed her body to his, making her breasts flatten against his muscular chest, which made her womanhood wetter and the spearman was already erection member nearly jutted out his trunks.

Naruto rubbed her back until his hands met the woman's top clip. Scathach unlocked lips with her new lover and nodded permission for him to unclip the clothing piece, which he did, revealing her large and full breasts.

Naruto could only gaze in amazement at the massive mounds before he cupped what he could of them and gave them a squeeze, drawing moans from Scathach as he caressed and squeezed the mound before he lowered his lips to her hard nipples and suckled on the left one. Scathach placed her hand on top of spearman's head and held his face closed to her nipples as he twirled his tongue on the nipple and caressed the right breast at the same time before moving his tongue from her breasts and smoothly licked the side of her neck, making a hickey start to appear.

Then Naruto noticed that Scathach was holding her thighs close together, which he smirked and said, "Getting wet, are we? Leave it to me."

Scathach blushed and smiled at the question as she pulled away from him and pulled off her second piece of clothing while Naruto did the same with his trunks, exposing his member.

"So, that's what you look like under there. Well done," Scathach complimented with a warm and loving smile on her face.

"Same here," Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"So, you first or do you want me to do it?" Scathach asked with a challenging smirk on her face.

"Sure. I'll go first," Naruto answered with a smirk.

Scathach opened her legs as Naruto lowered his tongue to Scathach's vagina and started licking her soaked womanhood furiously, causing her moaned and placed her thigh on Naruto's right shoulder as she felt herself starting to close on his tongue. His tongue flicked her clit and licked her insides, making her blush so heavily and caused her hickey turned bright red.

"Naruto! I'm gonna come!" Scathach moaned to Naruto.

Hearing that, the blonde licked faster and rougher than before until Scathach's inner fluids spilled onto his tongue.

Naruto licked his lips and said, "Tasty."

"Now, it's my turn. Sit," Scathach smiled as Naruto sat down against the rock and she lowered herself to his member, taking a hold of his member.

"Hard as a rock, aren't we?" Scathach asked as she began stroking it smoothly and blew on it, making Naruto's body twitch in pleasure.

Then, Scathach opened her mouth and placed the head of his manhood and started licking it like crazy. Naruto's hands grasped the rocks around him in pleasure and wonder as Scathach took his whole penis in her hot mouth as her tongue went on every side of it.

"Sca-Scathach, I think I"m going to...," Naruto groaned as the purple haired woman's mouth flickered around his mouth until he came to the end of his rope and released into her mouth.

The blonde closed one eye and groaned as Scathach took her mouth away from his member and licked away the traces of pre-cum. She laid back against another rock and spread her womanhood wide open.

"Now, for the main course," Scathach said to her student as he grinned and placed his body over her and looked down to her face.

Naruto slowly entered her Scathach, breaking her inner barrier on the way and she groaned in deep pain.

"Scathach! Are you alright?" Naruto asked out of concern for his new lover and she nodded in response.

Slowly, the blonde began thrusting in and out her body, making multiple waves of splashing water.

"Oh god, it's so warm and tight, Scathach!" Naruto moaned.

"You're so hard, Naruto," Scathach commented with moan leaving out of her mouth.

Both spear wielders moaned as Naruto thrust faster than he did before and cupped Scathach's breast once again as he noticed them bouncing up and down like crazy. He fondled them and smothered his hands into them while Scathach began nibbling on his neck and he stood up. Scathach then wrapped her legs around his waist for balance. Soon, Scathach's inner walls closed on Naruto's member and they both moaned louder as she rode the power of his thrusts.

"Naruto, I'm ready!" Scathach moaned, being close.

"Me too, Scathach!" Naruto replied with a moan.

The two spear wielders brought their lips together and licked the insides of each other's mouth before moaning out each other's name as the climax approached.

"Naruto/Scathach!" The spear wielders yelled with a moan.

The blonds came at the same time and Scathach unwrapped her legs from Naruto's waist and stood up in the water before gathering her swimsuit pieces and swimming back to shore while Naruto did the same with his trunks. When they reached the shore, Naruto laid his towel while Scathach laid on top of him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Naruto. I want to spend my life with you," Scathach said with a warm and loving smile as she held her new lover close to her.

"I love you too Scathach and would love to spend that life with you too," Naruto said with a warm and loving smile on his face as he held his new lover.

Naruto pulled Scathach close to him and rubbed his cheek against her face lovingly before she pulled her larger towel over their still-partly naked bodies and they passed out to sleep. Today was the day for the new lovers to enjoy.

 **Epilogue: Five Years Later**

"You will never catch me Haruka!" A five-year-old girl with purple hair and blue eyes yelled as she ran away from the little girl running after her.

"I won't give up, Iris!" Another five-year-old girl with blonde hair and red eyes, running after her sister.

As the two sisters played, their parents watched their children playing around and smiled at them. Naruto and Scathach were relaxing in the backyard, watching their twin daughters playing around. Iris was the oldest of the twins and was more like her mother. Haruka was the youngest of the twins and was little of her parents. The family were happily living their lives to be happy and enjoyed like any family would.

Naruto was now immortal like his wife, by making a deal with his Tail-Beast so that he can live with his lover for many years as they want. Scathach was happy with what her husband had done and enjoyed her life with her family. Their life was filled with happiness with no regrets or trouble whatsoever.

* * *

 **1: The whole fight between Naruto and Hassan was inspired by Lancer and Assassin fight in Heaven's Feel with my own ending.**

 **2: Assassin (Scathach) summer event.**

 **AN: The next pairing will be** **Atalanta.**

 **Updated 7/28/18**


	2. AN

**Here we are and wow there was a lot of votes latiy. Now the ones that not are the list will come, maybe season two if I do great job on the one shot series. Who knows for sure right?**

* * *

 **Also the notes have come in and the next pairing is...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Atalanta**

* * *

 **And after her is...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Medusa**

 **Thank you all for your support and hope the next month pairing will come out has great as this pairing.**


End file.
